


Rematch [FANART]

by AgrippaSpoleto



Series: Why Poe Dameron shouldn't 'borrow' the Falcon [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dejarik (Star Wars), Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: Five years ago, Finn and Poe got stuck on Hoth. Five years since Rey last let them fly the Millennium Falcon by themselves. And they still can‘t beat Chewie at Dejarik...Week 4 of the Krampuskink 2020. Prompt: Toys.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Why Poe Dameron shouldn't 'borrow' the Falcon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053191
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	Rematch [FANART]




End file.
